Enforcement Act
by zfrine
Summary: Arthur duduk sendiri di bar. Memesan minum dan menenggaknya sedikit. Dia baru mengeluarkan ponselnya saat tiba-tiba ada orang lain berdiri di dekatnya. Arthur menoleh dan seketika terkesima. USUK. Freesia-verse. Warning inside.


**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **USUK. Freesia - alternate universe**

 **Warning : rated M untuk penyebutan smut (tidak ada smut tertulis), tokoh rekaan, kekerasan, _gore_ gagal, kematian tokoh**

* * *

 _CRASH!_

" _Ow…_ "

Kantung udara mobil mengembang tiba-tiba. Alarm mobil meraung-raung. Bunyinya berisik memekakkan telinga. Pria yang duduk di belakang kemudi mengerang pelan, ia terdesak oleh kantung udara hingga sulit bernafas. Ia membuka pintu dengan tangan gemetar dan melangkah keluar. Hampir terjatuh karena kakinya begitu lemas.

Secara keseluruhan dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya kaget dan sedikit terguncang.

Dia agak lengah saat mengemudi, dering telepon tadi mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tapi dia belum sempat mengangkatnya. Ia sibuk membanting stir ke kanan karena mobilnya melenceng masuk jalur yang berlawanan arah. Alhasil ia menabrak tiang listrik di pinggir jalan. Sial. Padahal ini mobil baru punya kakaknya. Tapi tidak masalah, asuransi akan menanggung semuanya.

Pria berambut pirang itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia baru akan menepi dan menelepon salah satu anak buah kakaknya, tapi pemandangan di hadapannya membuat sepasang mata emeraldnya membulat.

"Bangun, Nak! Hei, ini bukan saatnya bercanda, ayo bangun! Ayahmu sudah menunggu kita! Bangun, Sayang!"

Ada seorang wanita berjongkok di atas rerumputan. Tangannya sibuk menggoncang-goncangkan bahu seorang anak laki-laki yang terbaring di sebelahnya, dengan banyak darah mengalir menggenang di sekitar kepala.

Ia menelan ludah. Ibu jarinya sudah menekan tombol _Call_ dan panggilan sudah terhubung, tapi tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia tak sanggup bicara karena wanita itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan mata tajam penuh kebencian.

"KAU! Kau sudah membunuh Andy! Pembunuh! Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Dasar pembunuh!"

" _Arthur? Ada apa, kenapa berisik sekali? Apakah itu bunyi alarm mobil? Apa yang terjadi? Arthur—"_

* * *

Arthur mendongakkan kepala begitu pintu terbuka. Ia langsung berdiri, tapi dorongan pelan dari orang yang barusan muncul membuatnya jatuh terduduk lagi di atas sofa. Kemudian ia hanya bisa diam menunggu.

Allistor berjalan dengan santai menuju meja mahoni besar. Ia menjatuhkan diri di atas kursi putar dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak segera bicara, malah mengangkat gagang telepon dan menginstruksikan sekretarisnya untuk menunda rapat direksi yang harusnya dimulai sepuluh menit lagi. Arthur masih menunggu, sementara kakaknya mengambil beberapa dokumen dan membubuhkan tanda tangan. Meneruskan pekerjaannya yang sempat terhenti.

Yang terdengar hanya detak halus jam yang tergantung di dinding dan gesekan pena. Sesekali Allistor mendecakkan lidah, menutup map dokumen dengan kesal.

"Tidak berguna." Ia menggumam, lalu merogoh saku dalam jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok. Mengambil sebatang dan menyulutnya. Sambil mengisap rokok, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangi Arthur yang duduk dengan bahu terkulai. Ia menghempaskan punggungnya ke belakang dan berdecak pelan.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku? Cepat katakan, aku masih punya banyak urusan, _eejit_."

Arthur mengangkat kepalanya. Tampak ragu.

"Apa _dia_ —selamat?" Ia menelan ludah. Menunggu lagi penuh antisipasi. Ruangan kakaknya terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Allistor menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan peringatan dilarang merokok yang menghiasi tiap sudut kantor. Persetan dengan itu. Dia pemilik perusahaan ini. Peraturan semacam itu tidak berlaku untuknya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sepasang mata emeraldnya memicing. "Anak sekecil itu—berapa usianya, 7 tahun? Ditabrak dengan mobil berkecepatan tinggi. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi?"

Arthur hanya diam.

"Dia mengalami gegar otak parah. Organ dalamnya hancur. Anak itu sudah tewas sebelum kau bisa keluar dari mobil baruku yang kau bawa kabur diam-diam." Allistor meneruskan.

Kepala Arthur kembali tertunduk. Kali ini lebih dalam.

Allistor menegakkan punggungnya. Ia mematikan rokoknya dan menangkupkan kedua tangan di atas meja.

"Dengar," Ia mengambil nafas. "aku sudah menyerahkan semuanya kepada pengacara, biarkan mereka yang mengurusnya. Sekarang lebih baik kau pulang dan istirahat. Ludwig akan mengantarmu. Untuk sementara waktu, aku tidak ingin kau menyetir dulu. Kau bisa menghubungi Ludwig kalau ingin pergi ke mana-mana."

"Tapi… apa aku perlu menemui keluarga—"

"Tidak, tidak. Biarkan pengacara yang mengurus semuanya. Sekarang pulang sana. Pekerjaanku masih banyak. Kau tahu ruangan Ludwig, kan?"

"Ah, iya." Arthur menganggukkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu pergilah. Hush, hush!" Allistor mengibas-kibaskan tangannya. Arthur segera keluar sebelum kakaknya kehilangan kesabaran dan melemparkan asbak ke arahnya.

* * *

Tadinya Arthur khawatir akan mengalami trauma. Bagaimana pun juga, kelalaiannya membuat nyawa orang lain melayang. Ia terus terbayang-bayang wajah murka wanita itu, dan anaknya yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas genangan darah.

Dia sempat takut keluarga korban akan menuntut dan menjebloskannya ke dalam penjara. Mereka memang melakukannya, tapi pengadilan menutup kasusnya dan dia dinyatakan tidak bersalah. Saksi mata bilang anak itu berada terlalu dekat dengan jalan raya. Dan kejadian ini dianggap sebagai kecelakaan semata. Dia yakin pengacara Allistor yang _mewujudkan_ semuanya.

Arthur masih merasa gelisah selama beberapa hari setelah kejadian. Sebutan _pembunuh_ terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Ia terus menerus bermimpi buruk; berkali-kali menabrak anak itu dan membunuhnya. Kemudian Allistor menyuruhnya menemui psikiater, dan kegusarannya pun berkurang. Lagipula akhir-akhir ini dia disibukkan oleh pekerjaan yang Allistor bebankan padanya. Daripada repot-repot harus mencari pekerjaan di luar, Allistor bilang akan merekrutnya setelah menjalani pelatihan selama waktu yang sudah ditentukan. Bagaimana mungkin dia menolak penawaran itu? Kakaknya memang seorang diktator yang kejam, tapi dia tetap memberi gaji tinggi pada karyawannya.

Akhirnya ia tak pernah mengingat-ingat kecelakaan itu lagi. Hidupnya kembali tenang seperti semula.

Ini malam Sabtu, seperti biasa Arthur mengunjungi sebuah bar sepulang kerja. Ia harus naik taksi karena Allistor belum mengizinkannya mengemudi, dan Ludwig tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Mungkin pria itu langsung pulang dan berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Entahlah.

Arthur duduk sendiri di bar. Memesan minum dan menenggaknya sedikit, lalu hanya melamun dan mengusap-usap bibir gelas. Dia sedang tidak ingin mabuk, karena mabuk sendirian itu berbahaya. Mungkin sebaiknya ia menyuruh Francis menyusulnya kemari.

Dia baru mengeluarkan ponselnya saat tiba-tiba ada orang lain berdiri di dekatnya.

"Hei, di sini kosong, kan?"

Arthur menoleh. Seketika itu ia terkesima.

Pendatang baru itu tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Memamerkan deretan gigi putih khas iklan pasta gigi. Kacamata tipis tanpa bingkai bertengger pada hidungnya yang melengkung arogan. Rambut pirangnya tidak begitu rapi, tapi tidak berantakan seperti rambut Arthur. Ada _cowlick_ keras kepala yang mencuat melawan gravitasi. Tapi yang paling membuatnya tercengang adalah sepasang mata biru cemerlang yang memandanginya, seperti langsung menembus ke dalam jiwanya.

Arthur mengerjapkan mata dan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya. Mukanya sedikit panas. Hah, pasti pengaruh alkohol yang ia minum barusan.

"Err, apa kau sedang menunggu temanmu?" Pria asing itu bertanya lagi.

Ia menoleh lagi dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Ti-tidak! Duduklah kalau kau mau! Aku tidak— _terserah kau saja_ …" Tiba-tiba ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Padahal dia baru minum sedikit. Jangan-jangan ia mulai _lemah_.

"Oh, _well_ , terima kasih, _dude_! Tidak ada lagi kursi yang kosong. Sebelah sana penuh dengan orang bermesraaan. _Ugh!_ "

Orang Amerika.

Arthur mencuri pandang dari ekor matanya, memperhatikan pria yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia memakai kemeja biru pas yang lengannya digulung hingga sebatas siku. Yang dia maksud dengan _pas_ adalah, garmen itu tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa. Jelas sekali di balik lapisan kain itu ada tubuh sempurna layaknya pahatan patung dewa Yunani, hasil kunjungan rutin ke gym. Dasi warna gelap yang telah dilonggarkan melingkari lehernya yang tampak berkilau karena peluh keringat. Jas hitam yang tadi ia tenteng kini dibiarkan teronggok di atas pangkuannya. Arthur penasaran dengan apa yang dia _sembunyikan_ di bawahnya. Sesuatu yang membuat tenggorokannya _mengering_ penuh harap.

"Um, apa ada sesuatu di pangkuanku?"

Arthur tersentak. Ia segera mengangkat kepalanya. Tidak sadar ia telah memperhatikan _daerah tertentu_ pria asing itu selama beberapa saat. Sekarang mukanya benar-benar terasa panas. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala dan langsung menenggak habis birnya. Sekarang bukan hanya mukanya yang terasa panas, tapi tenggorokannya juga. Ia terbatuk dan menyeka dagunya yang basah.

" _Dude_ , kalau haus harusnya kau minum air." Pria itu tertawa. Suaranya terdengar begitu menggema di telinga Arthur. "Omong-omong, aku Alfred Williams. Siapa namamu?"

Arthur memandangi tangan besar yang terulur ke arahnya. Kemudian menyambutnya dengan ragu. Seperti dugaannya, genggaman tangan pria itu kuat.

"Arthur Kirk."

Senyuman Alfred yang melebar membuat keningnya berkerut. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dengan pria itu, tapi Arthur tidak akan menyebutkan nama lengkap pada orang yang baru ia temui. _Hell_ , bahkan sebelumnya dia tidak pernah mau berkenalan dengan orang asing di bar. Dia tahu hanya orang-orang _bermasalah_ yang mengunjungi tempat ini dan duduk-duduk di bar. Ini bukan tempat yang cocok untuk memulai relasi, kecuali kalau yang kau cari adalah hubungan satu malam.

"Kirk, _huh_? Kau mau minum lagi? Biar aku yang traktir." Alfred berujar, mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Biasanya dia langsung memukul orang yang berani bersikap tidak sopan kepadanya. Karena dia adalah Arthur Kirkland, adik CEO sekaligus pemilik _Kirkland Trading Company_. Dia tidak bisa diperlakukan seperti _barang murah._ Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Alfred Williams ini tampak berbeda. Penampilannya memang seperti pekerja kantoran biasa; karyawan yang jenuh bekerja dan menghabiskan Jum'at malam untuk mabuk-mabukan melepas penat. Tapi sepasang mata biru itu begitu cemerlang hingga membuatnya tersihir. Dan suaranya terdengar jelas seperti denting lonceng gereja di hari Minggu.

"Uh, baiklah. Kalau kau memaksa, Tuan Williams." Suaranya sedikit parau dan terseret. Sebenarnya kepalanya mulai terasa pening, tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Oh, tentu saja, Tuan Kirk. Bartender, tolong gelas kedua untuk kawanku ini. Dan _a piece of ass_ (1) untukku." Alfred melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Arthur seperti kawan lama. Ia menyeret Arthur mendekat ke arahnya dan berbisik dengan suara rendah di telinganya. " _But_ _most of all, I want_ _a piece of your sexy ass, Artie._ "

Sekarang ia merasa ada asap yang keluar dari telinganya, saking panasnya.

* * *

Sinar matahari pagi yang hangat jatuh tepat di wajah Arthur. Alisnya berkerut, erangan pelan keluar dari mulutnya. Perlahan sepasang mata emeraldnya terbuka, mengerjap lambat beberapa kali. Ia baru akan mengucek matanya saat menyadari ada tangan yang melingkari pinggang sekaligus menahan tangan kanannya. Ia terkesiap. Tak mampu bergerak, apalagi saat mendengar gerutuan pelan yang berasal dari orang di belakangnya.

 _Sial_. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan?

Ia baru menyadari sekujur tubuhnya letih dan nyeri. Lalu fragmen-fragmen memori tentang kejadian semalam terlintas di kepalanya. Dia pergi ke bar dan bertemu Alfred Williams, minum bir tanpa kendali, terlibat ciuman panas dengan pria Amerika itu hingga ditegur oleh bartender, lalu sempoyongan naik ke penginapan di lantai dua. Selanjutnya sudah bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi. Alkohol yang melancarkan semuanya.

Arthur menggeram pelan dan mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kiri.

Kemudian ia dikejutkan oleh dering telepon dari ponsel di atas meja. Pasti milik Alfred, karena ia yakin sekali nada deringnya bukan _The Star Spangled Banner_ versi rock (2). Konyol sekali. Arthur memutar bola matanya. Tiba-tiba lupa dengan _situasi_ nya saat ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian Alfred terbangun. Lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya mengerat sejenak, lalu dilepas untuk terulur dan mengambil ponsel di atas meja di sisi Arthur.

"Ughh—jam berapa ini…"

Arthur kira pria bermata biru itu hanya akan mengecek siapa yang menelepon lalu meletakkan ponselnya lagi. Mungkin mereka bisa mengulang _aktivitas_ mereka semalam. Karena meski kini ia merasa nyeri, harus Arthur akui itu sepadan. Ia masih ingat ledakan bintang di belakang kepalanya saat Alfred berhasil mengenai sasaran, _berkali-kali._

Tapi ia tidak menyangka pria Amerika itu akan bangkit dan melangkah ke arah jendela, ponselnya ditempelkan ke telinga kiri. Sesekali Alfred menggumam; ia bicara dengan suara lirih hingga tidak terdengar jelas.

Sementara menunggu Alfred menjawab telepon dengan serius, Arthur beralih ke posisi duduk sambil menahan sakit pada bagian belakangnya. Semalam ia tidak sempat memperhatikan, tapi memang benar fisik pria Amerika itu menakjubkan. Seakan-akan Tuhan sendiri yang turun tangan dan memahatnya. _Sempurna_.

Pipi Arthur merona saat menyadari bekas-bekas cakaran pada punggung Alfred, dan beberapa _hickey_ keunguan menghiasi sekitar lehernya. Tapi ia harus mengecek sendiri tanda apa saja yang Alfred tinggalkan di tubuhnya, karena ia tahu mulut _yankee_ itu tak pernah jauh-jauh dari bibir atau kulitnya.

" _Uh-huh_. Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku segera ke sana. Sampai jumpa." Alfred menghela nafas dan membalikkan badan. Senyumannya langsung mengembang begitu mereka bertemu pandang.

"Hei. Bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini?" Perlahan Alfred melangkah mendekat ke arahnya. Arthur hanya menggumam saat kedua tangan Alfred membingkai wajahnya, lalu mempertemukan mereka dalam sebuah ciuman. Arthur nyaris kehabisan nafas dibuatnya. _Damn,_ pria Amerika itu pencium yang hebat.

Alfred masih tersenyum padanya sambil memungut celananya di lantai. Arthur hanya memperhatikan dia memakainya dengan cekatan. Berakhir sudah kesempatannya memandangi paha dan betis indah itu. Selanjutnya Alfred mengambil kemejanya yang teronggok di dekat pintu. Sungguh, bajunya berserakan di mana-mana. Arthur pun harus mulai mencari di mana lokasi baju-bajunya terdampar.

Alfred berbalik menghadap ke arahnya sambil menyimpulkan dasinya dengan asal. "Uh… kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan mengurus semuanya, kau bisa pulang sendiri, kan?"

Arthur hanya mengangguk, tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Lagi-lagi Alfred tersenyum, menggumamkan terima kasih. Kemudian dalam sekejap dia sudah keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Arthur sendiri. Pria Amerika itu bahkan tidak memakai sepatu Oxford-nya dengan benar. Hanya menyelipkan kaki sekenanya. Sungguh tergesa-gesa.

Sepasang mata emeraldnya mengerjap, kemudian ia mendengus. Jadi seperti ini rasanya diperlakukan seperti _barang murah_? Ia harus bersyukur karena Alfred tidak meninggalkan uang di atas meja.

Hah.

* * *

 _Alfred Williams_ , atau yang bernama asli Alfred F. Jones berjalan santai memasuki gedung tempat kerjanya, _Morrisons Vengeance Agency_ , sambil bersiul-siul ringan. Begitu mendapat telepon dari Natalya dia langsung bergegas ke sini, bahkan tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu. Alfred mengendus kemejanya. Samar-samar ia masih dapat mencium bau _cologne_ asing yang menempel di bajunya. Arthur.

Eh, dia tidak yakin _Arthur_ nama asli pria itu. Sekarang ini siapa orang tua yang memberi anaknya nama setua itu? Seperti nama kakek-kakek.

Dia menekan tombol naik pada lift dan menunggu pintu terbuka.

Alfred tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan pria beralis tebal itu, karena dia yakin sekali tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Sejak awal dia hanya mencari pelepas penat saja, bukan pasangan hidup. Kalau pun dia serius ingin mengakhiri masa lajang, dia tidak akan pergi ke bar untuk mencari belahan jiwanya. Alfred tidak mau mengakui dirinya _gay,_ tapi dia seorang _bi_ yang cenderung memilih pasangan laki-laki karena mereka lebih tidak merepotkan. Dia sudah cukup dibuat tertekan oleh pekerjaannya, tidak perlu tambahan tangisan manja dan rengekan wanita. Terima kasih.

Pintu lift terbuka dan ia melangkah masuk, lalu menekan tombol lantai yang ia tuju.

 _Arthur Kirk_ memang menarik; itu saja. Dia tidak _luar biasa_ istimewa hingga membuat mulutnya menganga, tapi harus ia akui sepasang mata hijau itu menakjubkan. Mereka hanya minum-minum dan langsung menuju _acara inti_. Obrolan mereka hanya tentang hal-hal umum, bukan masalah pribadi. Jadi dia tidak tahu apa pekerjaan pria itu, berapa usianya, dan apakah dia sudah punya pasangan atau belum. Lagipula Alfred tidak memerlukan rinciannya. Informasi seperti itu hanya dibutuhkan kalau ia berniat mengambil langkah lebih jauh. Ini tidak ada bedanya dengan hubungan satu malam yang biasa ia alami. Mereka hanya akan bertemu satu kali, dan semuanya berakhir. Karena itu mereka pun tidak bertukar nomor ponsel, dan Alfred tidak menyesalinya. Sejak awal ia telah berikrar untuk tidak terikat dengan orang lain selama masih menyandang profesinya saat ini.

Seorang _proxy_.

Begitu ia keluar dari lift ia bertemu Natalya. Wanita itu baru keluar dari ruangan atasan mereka, lalu memberi isyarat pada Alfred untuk mengikutinya.

"Kau dari mana, Jones? Kau masih memakai bajumu kemarin. Dan baumu campur aduk membuatku mual. Jangan bilang semalam kau mengunjungi tempat pelacuran."

Alfred mendengus. Ia menenggelamkan kedua tangannya di saku celana. "Apa ini? Kau juga mau mengatur kehidupan pribadiku? Dan aku tidak mengunjungi tempat pelacuran, bodoh. Kau pikir aku ini apa."

"Hmph, terserah kau saja. Aku tidak peduli dengan skandalmu, selama hal itu tidak mengganggu performa kerjamu."

Alfred hanya menggumam mengiyakan. Kemudian mereka sampai di ruang kerja yang tampak sepi. Tentu saja. Ini hari Sabtu, tidak ada yang masuk kerja di akhir pekan, kecuali terpaksa. Setelah bertemu langsung dengan Natalya ia segera tahu kalau ini bukan masalah darurat. Sikap wanita itu bisa dibilang cukup santai. Alfred mulai menyesal cepat-cepat meninggalkan penginapan. Dia bisa menebak kira-kira tugas apa yang akan dilimpahkan kepadanya. Sial.

"Aku perlu kau mengulang laporan tentang penegakan minggu lalu. Laporan dari Beilschmidt albino sialan itu tidak bisa diandalkan." Sudut mata Alfred mengejang. Mungkin masih sempat kalau ia segera kabur dari sini. Tapi sebelum ia dapat mengangkat kaki, Natalya memandang tajam ke arahnya. "Aku perlu laporannya hari ini juga. Aku akan kembali untuk mengambilnya setelah makan siang. Sekarang ada klien yang harus aku temui."

Alfred mengerutkan hidung, menerima sebundel laporan dari Natalya dengan enggan.

"Ada penegakan hari Rabu depan, pengarahan dilakukan hari Selasa. Kau akan bekerja dengan Beilschmidt dan Carriedo. Dan hapus ekspresi menyebalkan dari mukamu itu. Setelah ini kau boleh bersantai sampai hari Selasa. Berhenti mengeluh, Jones."

"Ugh, baiklah." Ia memutar bola matanya. "Tapi kenapa kau menugaskan dua orang merepotkan itu bersamaku? Aku bisa menangani penegakan sendiri. Gilbert dan Antonio jika disatukan hanya akan menimbulkan masalah. Kau mempersulit posisiku."

"Jangan menceramahiku, Jones. Aku tahu kau _lumayan,_ tapi target kita kali ini menyewa tiga orang _bodyguard_ profesional. Lagipula aku tidak ingin kau terlalu memaksakan diri. Dalam waktu dekat akan ada kasus besar yang harus kita tangani." Seulas senyum samar menghiasi wajah Natalya, membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Wanita itu selalu tampak menyeramkan kalau tersenyum.

"Oh? Dan kau akan menemui pihak korban sekarang? Apa kita akan berhadapan dengan orang besar? Politisi?"

Natalya memandanginya dengan tampang datar. "Sudahlah. Kau akan tahu nanti. Sekarang selesaikan saja laporannya. Sampai jumpa setelah jam makan siang. Awas kau."

Alfred mengacungkan jari tengahnya saat Natalya membalikkan badan dan melangkah keluar. Wanita itu menyeramkan dan menyebalkan. Sama seperti saudaranya, Ivan Braginski. Ia mendengus dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya dengan terpaksa.

* * *

Telepon di sampingnya berdering nyaring, sedikit membuatnya kaget. Allistor menggerutu dan mengangkat gagang telepon. Tidak repot-repot menyingkirkan sebatang rokok yang terselip di bibirnya.

"Hm, ada apa?" Suara Ludwig dari seberang terdengar serius. Keningnya berkerut. "Firma Morrisons? Perwakilan balas dendam, katamu? Hm. Tidak perlu, biar aku yang memanggil Arthur. Kami akan segera turun." Ia meletakkan kembali gagang telepon, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Apa lagi ini? Dia kira masalah Arthur sudah selesai.

Berdecak pelan, Allistor bangkit dan menghela nafas. Ia melangkah keluar dari ruangannya dan pergi ke ruangan sebelah. Arthur sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu, tapi pekerjaannya terhenti begitu melihat kakaknya. Allistor tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menyuruh anak itu mengikutinya. Begitu mereka sampai di lobi, sudah ada Ludwig dan seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang.

Wanita itu segera berdiri untuk menyambut Allistor dan Arthur. Tangannya terulur untuk berjabat tangan, ekspresi wajahnya tampak datar.

"Selamat siang. Aku Natalya Arlovskaya dari _Morrisons,_ kantor proxy penegakan balas dendam. Aku datang untuk mengantarkan surat pemberitahuan dari pengadilan."

Dari sudut matanya Allistor bisa melihat muka Arthur memucat. Tapi dia hanya menganggukkan kepala dan memberi isyarat pada Natalya untuk duduk. Dia sendiri harus sedikit menyeret adiknya agar ikut duduk juga.

" _Morrisons_ , ya? Hei, Ludwig, kakakmu bekerja di sana, bukan? Siapa namanya— _Gilberd_?"

"Oh, Gilbert Beilschmidt? Benar. Dia salah satu proxy penegak di perusahaan kami. Tapi aku datang untuk meminta tanda tangan Arthur Kirkland. Anda… kakaknya?"

Allistor menggumam. "Ya. Aku boleh ikut mendengarnya, bukan? Atau kau ingin aku pergi?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Keberadaan Anda mungkin lebih dibutuhkan, karena sepertinya adik Anda terlalu terkejut." Natalya mengukir senyum samar. Allistor tidak tahu apakah harus memukul Arthur karena bersikap bodoh, atau Natalya karena sikapnya yang merendahkan.

"Hari Selasa kemarin pengadilan telah menyetujui petisi balas dendam yang diajukan oleh orangtua Andy Smith, yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan sekitar setengah tahun lalu. Kantorku diminta untuk melakukan penegakan melalui proxy atas nama keluarga Smith." Natalya mengambil amplop coklat dari dalam folder transparan dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Dia juga mengeluarkan surat pernyataan dan sebuah pena. "Ini dokumen terkait kasus tersebut. Penegakan akan dilakukan 5 hari dari sekarang, pada hari Senin tanggal 18, dimulai dari jam 12 siang. Semua ketentuannya bisa dibaca di sini. Tuan Arthur Kirkland, Anda perlu menandatangani surat pernyataan ini. Bahwa Anda telah menerima dokumennya dan menyetujui tindak penegakan."

Arthur tampak panik saat Natalya menyodorkan surat ke arahnya.

"Tu-tunggu! Tapi—pengadilan sudah memutuskan aku tidak bersalah! Itu hanya kecelakaan! Kenapa tiba-tiba… kenapa datang surat seperti ini?!"

Natalya tersenyum. "Itu keputusan pengadilan. Kelihatannya kasus ini memang belum sepenuhnya tuntas."

Arthur menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan tidak percaya. Sepasang mata emeraldnya membulat. "Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak— aku tidak bersedia menerimanya! Ini tidak mungkin!"

Allistor menegakkan duduknya dan melepas lipatan tangannya. Ia mengambil surat pernyataan yang disodorkan oleh Natalya dan segera membubuhkan tanda tangan, lalu mengembalikannya.

"Ini. Tidak apa-apa aku yang tanda tangan, kan?" Ia menghembuskan asap rokok tepat di depan muka Natalya. Efektif menghapus senyuman wanita itu. Dia tampak akan batuk, tapi menahan diri.

"Hm, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku permisi. Kalau masih ada yang kurang jelas, Anda bisa menghubungi _hotline_ penasihat kependudukan. Selamat siang."

Begitu wanita itu pergi, Arthur langsung beralih pada Allistor. Kepanikan jelas tergambar pada wajahnya.

"Kau—kenapa kau menandatanganinya? Dan kau bilang pengacara akan mengurus semuanya?! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menyewa pengacara yang tidak becus bekerja?! Kenapa kau tidak bisa menangani hal sepele seperti ini?! Sekarang apa yang—"

 _PLAK!_

Allistor mendaratkan tamparan keras pada pipi Arthur, langsung membungkam semua tuduhannya. Ludwig yang sejak tadi diam berdiri di dekat sofa sedikit dikejutkan oleh aksinya, tapi tetap tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kalau pun kau tidak mau tanda tangan, tidak akan ada yang berubah. Penegakan tetap akan dilakukan. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku. Sejak awal ini semua akibat keteledoranmu. Sekarang kembali bekerja, atau pulang. Terserah." Pria berambut merah melangkah pergi untuk kembali ke kantornya. Ludwig beranjak menyusulnya. Meninggalkan Arthur sendirian di lobi.

"Presiden—" Allistor mengangkat tangannya sebelum Ludwig dapat meneruskan bicaranya.

"Kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang penegakan, aku belum mau mendengarnya. Nanti aku akan memanggilmu, sekarang teruskan saja pekerjaanmu." Ia memejamkan matanya yang tiba-tiba terasa lelah. Tangan kanannya masih terasa panas, sepertinya dia memukul Arthur terlalu keras. _Oh well,_ bukan hal yang aneh lagi. Anak itu memang selalu membuat masalah. Dan sebagai kakak yang baik, sudah jadi tugasnya untuk meluruskan.

"Baiklah." Dan pria Jerman itu pun menganggukkan kepala dan kembali ke ruangannya.

Allistor terus melangkah hingga sampai kantornya. Ia membuka pintu dan menutupnya pelan. Kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Ia memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas. Percuma, ini tidak membuatnya lega sedikit pun. Ia menggertakkan giginya. Tangan kanan menggebrak pintu di belakangnya.

Apa-apaan ini. Padahal ia kira kasus Arthur sudah selesai. Titik. Dia tidak menyangka keluarga korban masih terus melakukan pengejaran. Dan kenapa pengadilan mengabulkan permohonan balas dendam itu?

Harusnya Allistor tahu tidak semudah itu melepaskan diri dari jerat hukum. _Hukum_ macam apa ini, dia sendiri tidak mengerti. Sejak empat tahun lalu pemerintah federal telah memberlakukan hukum tentang aksi balas dendam. Keluarga korban dapat mengajukan permohonan untuk melakukan balas dendam pada pelaku yang menghilangkan nyawa anggota keluarganya. Penegakan hanya dianggap legal dalam kurun waktu 12 jam yang telah ditentukan. Di luar itu dianggap sebagai tindak kriminal dan keluarga target dapat mengajukan balas dendam balik. Untuk memastikan dendamnya terbalas, keluarga korban akan menyewa _proxy_ , atau yang bergelar resmi sebagai _penegak._ Sungguh, itu hanya istilah halus dari _pembunuh bayaran._ Agensi yang dipilih akan menugaskan beberapa orang penegak untuk melakukan eksekusi. Senjata yang digunakan dan pelaksanaannya diatur dengan undang-undang. Tapi bukan berarti posisi target dibuat lumpuh tak berdaya. Mereka bisa menggunakan senjata yang kurang lebih sama seperti yang dipakai oleh proxy, dan punya hak untuk menyewa _bodyguard._ Pengadilan akan menugaskan dua pengawal jika target tidak dapat menyewanya sendiri.

Allistor mendengus.

Kalau saja bocah itu tidak mati, semuanya tidak akan menjadi serumit ini. Ini semua salah Arthur, anak itu terlalu ceroboh. Dan dia malah berani menyalahkannya. Tidakkah dia tahu berapa uang yang Allistor keluarkan untuk menyewa pengacara dan menutupi kasusnya dari media? Tapi meski Allistor begitu membenci adiknya, dia tidak bisa membiarkannya mati di tangan proxy begitu saja. Dia sudah berjanji pada ibu mereka akan menjaga adiknya yang bodoh itu. Seorang _gentleman_ tidak mungkin ingkar janji, apalagi pada ibunya sendiri.

Lagi-lagi Allistor menggebrak pintu di belakangnya. Menggeram marah, ia melangkah gusar menuju mejanya dan mengangkat gagang telepon.

"Ludwig, bawa dokumen sialan itu dan temui aku sekarang."

* * *

"Heee? Adik presiden perusahaan dagang Kirkland? Dia membunuh anak kecil, katamu?" Gilbert menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Ia duduk di atas meja di belakangnya, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tatapan tidak suka yang diarahkan Natalya kepadanya.

"Kecelakaan. Kasusnya langsung ditutup tanpa hukuman, tapi keluarga korban terus melakukan pengejaran. Akhirnya pengadilan menyetujui tindakan balas dendam."

Alfred menggumam. "Hmm, jadi ini yang kau maksud dengan kasus besar? Tapi melawan pengusaha sebesar itu, mereka pasti menyewa banyak _bodyguard_ profesional. Mungkin cukup sulit untuk melakukan penegakan terhadap Kirkland."

Dari belakang terdengar suara aneh yang membuat Alfred merinding. Ia segera menoleh karena kaget.

" _Kolkolkol_. Kenapa, Jones? Kau tidak yakin bisa menyelesaikannya? Jangan khawatir, kalau pun kau mati dalam tugas, aku pasti berhasil membunuh Kirkland kecil ini." Braginski dan aura gelap khas pembunuh yang selalu menyelimutinya.

Alfred mendengus pelan.

Baru satu tahun ini ia bekerja sebagai proxy di _Morrisons_. Dia bekerja sama dengan Ivan di tugas pertamanya, dan menjadi saksi kekejaman pria Rusia tersebut. Dalam bertugas, setiap proxy dibekali senjata api dan peluru sejumlah tertentu. Harusnya mereka tidak menunda eksekusi dan memberi kematian cepat kepada target, namun Ivan tidak demikian. Alfred melihatnya sendiri, pria Rusia itu akan bermain-main dengan target dan memanfaatkan semua peluru yang boleh ia pakai. Bahkan kalau memungkinkan, pria bermata keunguan itu akan menunggu hingga detik-detik terakhir penegakan sebelum menghabisi nyawa targetnya. Tapi dia adalah penegak terbaik di _Morrisons_. Tentu saja Natalya akan menurunkan Ivan. Apalagi yang mereka hadapi adalah Kirkland. Alfred tidak tahu banyak tentang mereka, hanya kabar umum bahwa keluarga Kirkland begitu kaya. Jelas mereka akan menyewa _bodyguard_ profesional yang tarifnya hampir tidak masuk akal.

"Hei, Natalya, tapi kenapa kau tidak menurunkan aku yang _awesome_ ini? Aku juga ingin tahu seberapa tangguh _bodyguard_ yang bisa disewa oleh Kirkland!"

Antonio yang berdiri di dekat pintu tertawa cekikikan. "Oi, Gilbert, kau beruntung karena orang yang kemarin tidak mati. Sebaiknya kau berlatih menembak lagi, mungkin perusahaan akan mempertimbangkan untuk menugaskanmu kembali."

Mendengarnya Gilbert hanya menggeram kesal. Saat melakukan penegakan kemarin dia tidak sengaja mengenai penduduk sipil. Tapi itu bukan salahnya! Salah orang tua itu yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik gang. Padahal sudah diumumkan bahwa di tempat itu akan terjadi penegakan. Kenapa dia berkeliaran di sana sesuka hati?

"Carriedo benar. Untuk sementara waktu izinmu sebagai penegak sedang ditahan dan direvisi. Daripada menganggur, sebaiknya kau membantuku mengerjakan laporan. Tapi lakukan dengan benar. Aku tidak mau menerima laporan setengah jadi."

Gilbert hanya menggerutu.

Sementara itu Alfred termenung. Sekarang dia baru merasa ada hal yang sedikit aneh. _Arthur Kirkland_. Nama itu membuatnya teringat pada pria bermata hijau yang tidur dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu, _Arthur Kirk._ Berapa banyak pria muda bernama Arthur di negara ini? Kecuali dia terlalu gugup dan tidak sempat mencari nama lain yang lebih populer. Dan bisa jadi _Kirk_ adalah pemenggalan dari _Kirkland_. Bukan tidak mungkin _Arthur Kirkland_ dan _Arthur Kirk_ adalah orang yang sama. Tapi apa yang dilakukan adik seorang presiden perusahaan dagang itu di bar sendirian? Penampilannya juga tidak seperti _tuan muda kaya raya_. Hanya pekerja biasa.

 _Oh well_ , kenapa dia terlalu memikirkan hal itu? Tidak masalah apakah mereka orang yang sama atau bukan. Yang jelas, dia punya tugas untuk membalaskan dendam keluarga Smith atas kematian putera mereka. Dan Arthur ini adalah pelakunya. Dia pantas mati atas perbuatannya menghilangkan nyawa orang lain, kan?

* * *

Layar laptop yang diletakkan di atas meja tampak menyilaukan di tengah keremangan kamar. Sumber pencahayaan lain datang dari luar; dari sinar keperakan bulan purnama yang menerangi langit malam, dan pendar lembut lampu taman. Jendela dibiarkan terbuka, mengundang angin untuk masuk dan meniup-niup gorden putih yang menutup setengah bingkai.

Di atas tempat tidur besar di sudut ruangan, Arthur duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Jam di kanan bawah layar laptop menunjukkan pukul 12 lebih sedikit. Dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 12 jam penegakan terhadap dirinya akan dimulai. Jam 12 siang nanti.

Allistor sudah menyewa lima _bodyguard_ profesional yang akan mengawal dan melindunginya sejak pagi tiba hingga durasi penegakan berakhir. Ludwig bilang mereka personil terlatih, dan beberapa kali pernah menangani aksi balas dendam melalui proxy. Tapi tetap saja hal itu tidak membuatnya tenang. Setelah pemberitahuan mengenai aksi balas dendam, dia belajar untuk tidak mempercayai kuasa kakaknya begitu saja. Nyatanya pria itu gagal mengurus semuanya sejak awal.

Ia lelah, tapi tidak berani memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia selalu terbayang-bayang kematian. Salah seorang proxy akan mengacungkan pistol ke arahnya, dan dalam sekejap ada darah yang mengalir dari lubang di dahinya. Tubuhnya akan ambruk, tergeletak di atas genangan darahnya sendiri.

Tapi dia tidak ingin mati di tangan proxy. Dia masih ingin hidup.

Masih ada banyak hal yang ingin dia lakukan. Usianya belum ada seperempat abad; dia masih terlalu muda. Lagipula dia tidak sengaja menabrak anak kecil itu, kenapa pengadilan malah mengabulkan permohonan tindakan balas dendam terhadapnya? Kalau saja dia pergi menemui keluarga korban dan meminta maaf secara langsung, mungkin mereka tidak akan mengejarnya sejauh ini. Harusnya dia minta maaf sendiri waktu itu, bukan melalui pengacara seperti perintah Allistor. Pada akhirnya semua ini adalah kesalahan Allistor. Kakaknya hanya memperparah keadaan di masa depan.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Beberapa jam yang lalu ia mengikuti pertemuan kecil dengan Allistor, Ludwig, dan kelima _bodyguard_ yang akan melindunginya nanti. Masalah teknis; strategi mereka untuk menghadapi tiga orang penegak yang akan memburu nyawa Arthur. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan agensi balas dendam, sehingga dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang _Morrisons_. Yang ia tahu hanya supermarket _Morrisons_ saja.

Untuk menghindari jatuhnya korban jiwa (selain Arthur, lima _bodyguard_ nya dan ketiga proxy), pengadilan telah menentukan wilayah penegakan. Sepertinya mereka pun tahu akan terjadi baku tembak dan pertarungan sengit antara kedua belah pihak. _Morrisons_ adalah agensi bergengsi. Proxy mereka terlatih dan tingkat keberhasilannya tinggi. Pengadilan pun meramalkan Allistor tidak akan main-main menanggapi tuntutan terhadap adiknya. Kelima _bodyguard_ yang ia sewa berasal dari agensi yang tidak pernah gagal melindungi klien. Tapi bukan berarti klien mereka selalu berhasil melalui tindak balas dendam dengan utuh tanpa luka sedikit pun. Setidaknya mereka selamat. Nyaris mati, tapi selamat.

Sekarang dia hanya bisa pasrah. Harusnya dia tidak membawa kabur mobil kakaknya waktu itu.

* * *

"Ah, aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat foto Kirkland. Tidak menyangka target kita kali ini semuda itu." Antonio memecahkan kesunyian dalam mobil. Suasana menjelang penegakan memang cenderung menegang dan atmosfernya terlalu pekat untuk mengobrol biasa, apalagi bercanda. Tapi dia paling tidak tahan dengan suasana seperti ini.

"Tidak masalah. Siapa pun targetnya, aku pasti akan memusnahkannya, _da_." Ivan menunjukkan seringaiannya yang menyeramkan. Antonio hanya tertawa tertahan.

Sementara itu Alfred yang memegang kemudi hanya diam. Dia sama sekali tidak menanggapi. Biasanya Alfred memang periang, tapi ia selalu bersikap serius saat penegakan. Tapi kali ini bukan itu saja yang membuatnya diam. Sejak Natalya menunjukkan foto target mereka hari ini, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak begitu bersemangat melaksanakan tugas.

Karena Arthur Kirkland itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah _Arthur Kirk_ yang sempat terlibat hubungan satu malam dengannya. Alfred ingat betul wajahnya; alis tebalnya, mata hijaunya, dan rambut pirang lembut pria itu. Tidak salah lagi. Kecuali mereka kembar, tapi Allistor Kirkland hanya punya satu adik.

Alfred tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Dia selalu meyakini _hubungan satu malam_ hanya hal sepele yang berlangsung semalam, yang berakhir saat matahari terbit keesokan harinya. Dia tidak pernah merasakan ikatan dengan partner-partnernya. Lagipula dia tidak pernah melihat mereka lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi kali ini takdir berkata lain. Dia akan bertemu lagi dengan _Arthur Kirk_ , sebagai pemangsa dan buruannya. Dia seorang penegak, dan Arthur adalah targetnya.

Dia tidak jatuh cinta pada pria British itu. Dia tidak memiliki perasaan khusus padanya. Alfred terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dia seorang proxy profesional dan dia akan melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik. Arthur hanya target yang kebetulan ia _tahu_. Hanya _tahu_ , karena Alfred memang tidak mengenalnya. Ini tidak sulit. Tidak ada bedanya dengan tugas-tugas penegakan sebelumnya. Dia hanya harus mengalahkan para _bodyguard_ sewaan, mencabut nyawa _Kirkland,_ lalu pulang dan menulis laporan. Selesai.

Kirkland sendiri yang bersalah telah menghilangkan nyawa orang lain. Dia harus menanggung balasannya. Dan Alfred yang akan mengirimkan pembalasan itu kepadanya.

* * *

Dua jam sebelum tindak penegakan dimulai Arthur sudah sampai di lokasi yang ditentukan. Sebuah desa terpencil yang penduduknya telah dievakuasi. Dia tidak menyangka persiapan eksekusinya sampai sebesar ini. Arthur pasti sudah tertawa, kalau saja bukan nyawanya yang dipertaruhkan di sini.

Sebelum pergi ke sini dia sempat berpamitan dengan Allistor. Lebih tepatnya pria itu yang mencarinya, karena Arthur hanya mengurung diri di kamar hingga ada yang menjemputnya pergi. Dia tidak pernah melihat kakaknya tampak gusar seperti itu. Ternyata Allistor pun khawatir. Hah, nyatanya dia sendiri meragukan kemampuan orang-orang yang ia sewa untuk melindungi Arthur.

Berkali-kali Allistor mengatakan kalau dia sudah melakukan semua semampunya. Bahwa dia telah berusaha untuk menepati janjinya kepada ibu mereka. Pria itu hanya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bukannya meyakinkan Arthur yang akan segera menemui takdirnya. Arthur hanya diam saat Allistor memeluknya dan terus berbisik bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa dia akan selamat dan mereka akan bertemu lagi. Kalau kakaknya begitu bersikukuh ingin menyelamatkannya, kenapa dia tidak ikut mengawal Arthur? Ah, tentu saja pria berambut merah itu lebih memilih perusahaan raksasanya. Karena kalau Arthur mati pun sebenarnya tidak berpengaruh besar terhadap hidupnya. Malah meringankan beban Allistor.

Arthur menarik nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Pegangannya pada pistol mengerat. Dia juga diberi hak menggunakan senjata api dengan jumlah peluru sesuai ketentuan. Sebelumnya yang pernah ia pegang hanya _airsoft gun_ untuk mainan. Tidak menyangka akan tiba saatnya dia memegang senjata api betulan. Dan kalau sampai dia gagal menggunakannya, tamat sudah riwayatnya. Harusnya dia mengikuti kelas menembak sebelum pergi ke sini menjemput ajalnya sendiri.

Penegakan akan dimulai dalam 30 menit. Suasana di dalam pondok tempat ia bersembunyi semakin menegang. Arthur tidak hafal nama kelima _bodyguard_ nya. Dia terlalu panik dan tidak bisa mengingat nama mereka dengan baik. Yang ia ingat, inisial nama belakang mereka adalah abjad berurutan dari A hingga E. Entah Allistor sengaja melakukannya, atau ini hanya kebetulan semata.

Waktu terus berlalu dalam sunyi. Kelima pengawal hanya bicara seperlunya, sementara Arthur hanya mengangguk atau menggelengkan kepala. Dia masih panik dan gugup, tentu saja, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan _pasrah_.

Enam bulan yang lalu dia telah bertindak gegabah dan menghilangkan nyawa seorang anak kecil. Bukankah anak itu masa depannya masih jauh lebih panjang dibanding Arthur? Dia bahkan belum cukup besar untuk bisa naik _rollercoaster_. Ibarat tanaman, anak itu baru berkecambah. Arthur memang masih muda, tapi ia sudah melalui banyak hal dalam hidupnya. Dia sudah terlalu lama bersenang-senang. Mungkin sekarang saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia yang fana.

"Lima menit lagi penegakan dimulai." Adams, salah satu _bodyguard_ nya angkat bicara. "Kirkland; aku, Barnett dan Cobb akan mengawalmu. Dunn dan Elmer, kalian periksa kondisi di luar. Buat mereka terpecah. Kita akan segera keluar begitu penegakan dimulai dan bersembunyi di bukit. Kalau terus berada di sini, mereka dapat melihat pergerakan kita dengan mudah."

Empat pria lain menganggukkan kepala dengan pasti. Kemudian Dunn dan Elmer bergegas pergi ke luar dengan waspada. Tugas mereka sudah jelas; mengalihkan perhatian satu proxy dan membuatnya terpisah dari dua rekannya. Harusnya dua orang melawan satu proxy itu tidak sulit. Kalau berhasil, mereka tinggal berurusan dengan dua proxy yang lain. Tapi kenyataan seringkali tidak sesuai dengan rencana. Itu yang harus bisa mereka antisipasi.

Arthur melirik jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam 12 pas.

Dunn dan Elmer sudah berada di luar, memberi sinyal bahwa tidak tampak tanda-tanda para penegak. Mereka tidak mungkin terlambat, jadi pasti ketiga proxy itu tengah bersembunyi dan mengawasi situasi di sekeliling Arthur.

Dia keluar dengan pengawalan ketat Adams, Barnett dan Cobb. Ia memandang ke depan dan memperhatikan bukit yang akan mereka tuju. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin meninggalkan pondok. Ia merasa kalau berada di luar akan membuat posisinya semakin rentan. Tapi kalau harus berlarian menghindari tembakan, mungkin di luar peluangnya untuk selamat lebih besar.

Dunn dan Elmer tidak terlihat, mereka sudah pergi menyebar. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara tembakan dari arah hutan di belakang mereka. Burung-burung beterbangan dari kanopi.

Arthur kira dia akan mengalami serangan panik dan menjadi histeris. Di luar dugaan, ia hanya melompat kaget. Jantungnya memang berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, tapi dia tidak merasa perlu berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Seakan-akan dia tengah menyaksikan pengejaran penjahat secara langsung, bukan dia yang menjadi sasarannya.

"Jalan dengan arah acak agar sulit dibidik. Cepat." Barnett mendorong punggungnya.

Mereka setengah berlari menuju bukit. Rasanya hanya ada mereka saja, para proxy tidak terlihat di mana pun. Mungkin salah satu dari mereka sedang berurusan dengan Dunn dan Elmer, sementara dua orang lainnya menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyergap. Arthur masih merasa kalau pistol yang ia genggam hanya mainan. Kalau penegakan ini _tidak terjadi._ Kalau ini _tidak nyata_. Kalau ini semua hanya _mimpi._

Pohon-pohon mulai merapat. Semakin sulit untuk membaca situasi. Daun kering yang berserakan di atas tanah menimbulkan bunyi berisik saat terinjak. Selain itu semuanya sepi. Mungkin tembakan tadi telah membuat semua penghuni hutan lari atau bersembunyi. Alangkah baiknya kalau ia juga lari dan bersembunyi.

* * *

"Oh, dua orang keluar!" Antonio berseru. Matanya masih belum lepas dari binokular.

Mereka ada di kabin kosong di pinggir hutan. Jaraknya dari pondok tempat target bersembunyi tidak begitu jauh, tapi tidak cukup dekat untuk melepaskan tembakan.

Ivan merebut binokular dari tangan Antonio. Ikut mengamati kondisi di luar. Dia hanya diam dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik dua orang _bodyguard_. Mereka mengangkat tangan dan memberi aba-aba

"Jones, kau urus dua orang itu. Sepertinya mereka berniat memisahkan diri. Ini akan mempermudah tugas kita, _da_."

Alfred menghela nafas, mengecek pistolnya sekali lagi. Mungkin lebih baik begini. Dia tidak perlu berhadapan langsung dengan Arthur dan membunuhnya. Biarkan Ivan atau Antonio yang menanganinya. Alfred menelan ludah dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, mengeluarkannya sedikit demi sedikit. Satu tahun sudah berlalu, tapi dia masih sering merasa gugup saat akan melakukan eksekusi.

"Kita bertemu di bukit. Kalau kau masih hidup, _da_."

Alfred hanya mendengus, kemudian bergegas keluar. Ia menyelinap di antara barisan pohon dan berhenti saat mendengar suara derap langkah. Ia mengintip dengan hati-hati dan melihat dua orang _bodyguard_ melangkah waspada. _Oh well_ , dia harus mengurus dua orang ini sebelum bisa berpindah ke target utama. Tidak perlu buru-buru. Dia yakin Ivan pun tidak akan terburu-buru membunuh Arthur. _Ah,_ mungkin lebih baik kalau dia sendiri yang mengeksekusi Arthur. Dia bisa menghadiahkan kematian yang cepat pada pria itu. Ivan sudah pasti akan menyiksanya pelan-pelan.

Alfred menggertakkan giginya. Kenapa dia terus memikirkan pria bermata hijau itu? Siapa yang peduli seperti apa kematiannya nanti; yang penting dia mati! Demi Tuhan, setelah tugas ini selesai dia akan mengambil cuti dan pergi berlibur ke pulau tropis.

 _DOR!_

Ia melompat kaget. Sebuah tembakan mengenai batang pohon di sampingnya. Sial. Dia lengah. Dua _bodyguard_ itu mengetahui posisinya. Tidak ada cara lain. Sekarang dia harus segera menangani mereka. Seberapa tangguh pengawal yang disewa Kirkland; dia akan segera tahu.

* * *

"Awas!" Cobb menarik Arthur ke samping. Sebuah tembakan melesat menggores lengannya. Ia tersentak. Barnett langsung melepaskan tembakan ke arah pepohonan. Kemudian terdengar derap langkah menjauh.

Arthur meringis. Ia ingin memeriksa lengan kirinya yang terluka, tapi kedua tangannya seperti menempel pada pistol. Tidak bisa dilepas.

Tanpa mempedulikan lukanya, Barnett menggiringnya untuk terus berjalan. Bahkan pria itu tidak bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja. _Bodyguard_ profesional macam apa itu; apa mereka baru akan panik saat Arthur sekarat? Tapi kelihatannya lukanya memang tidak seberapa. Hanya terasa sedikit panas.

Adams memisahkan diri. Ia mengikuti arah datangnya tembakan dengan hati-hati, berlari cepat dan bersembunyi di balik batang pohon sambil mengamati situasi.

Arthur menelan ludah. Sekarang hanya Barnett dan Cobb yang mengawalnya. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara tembakan. Mungkin Dunn dan Elmer terlibat baku tembak dengan salah seorang proxy. Kalau dua orang itu mati, dan Adams juga mati; hanya tinggal mereka bertiga melawan tiga proxy. Jumlah yang adil, tapi tidak dalam hal kemampuan. Tentu _bodyguard_ nya tidak berharap dia akan melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan pistol yang ia pegang, kan?

 _DOR!_

Cobb terjatuh. Mengaduh. Darah merembes keluar dari betis kirinya. Barnett melepaskan tembakan susulan. Secara refleks Arthur menjatuhkan diri dan melindungi kepalanya. Dari kejauhan masih terdengar suara tembakan. Ini baru sebentar, tapi keadaan sudah begitu serius. Kalau terus begini, Arthur mulai yakin dia tidak akan bertahan bahkan sebelum sore tiba. Ketiga proxy dari _Morrisons_ tidak membuang-buang waktu.

"Heh, hanya itu saja kemampuanmu? Tidak seberapa." Arthur mengangkat kepalanya. Sebuah tembakan dilepaskan, kemudian Barnett ambruk dengan lubang di antara kedua matanya. Seperti kematian yang Arthur bayangkan.

" _Kolkolkolkol—"_

Seorang pria berambut pirang _beige_ muncul dari balik pohon. Darah mengalir dari lengan dan perutnya, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu pergerakannya. Mungkin bukan luka serius. Mungkin juga dia seorang _monster_.

Arthur menelan ludah. Aura yang menguar dari pria itu gelap dan menyesakkan.

"Hei, Kirkland. Kau mau berlari dulu? Aku akan memberimu waktu untuk kabur, _da_."

Dari sampingnya terdengar erangan. Cobb mencoba membidik. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi letusan, disusul teriakan Cobb. Tangan kanannya hancur. Sepasang mata emerald Arthur membulat, memandangi sisa-sisa tangan Cobb dengan tidak percaya. Ivan menoleh ke samping dengan tenang.

"Hoo, ternyata kau masih hidup, Jones."

Dari balik semak belukar terdengar jawaban. "Hm. Tidak setangguh yang ku kira."

 _Bodyguard_ profesional _my ass._ Arthur merutuk di antara ketakutannya.

"Hanya _bodyguard_ berbadan besar, bukan _sniper_ jitu."

Kali ini Arthur memberanikan diri untuk menoleh. Ia seperti mengenali suara itu. Dan yang ia lihat membuatnya tercengang.

Alfred _Williams_ (Jones?) melangkah keluar dari balik semak dengan pistol tergenggam pada tangan kanan. Tangan kirinya memegangi telinga; darah mengalir dari sela-sela jarinya. Kemeja putih yang ia pakai membercak darah dan tanah; mungkin dia telah berguling atau semacamnya. Pria itu mendekat dengan langkah timpang. Sebuah dasi warna merah yang menghitam karena darah diikatkan pada paha kanannya.

"Peluruku tinggal dua. Ayo kita akhiri semua ini."

Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ada yang menyumbat tenggorokannya. Sesak; dan ia tidak bisa bicara. Alfred tidak melihat ke arahnya saat mendekat. Melirik sekilas, tapi tidak sempat bertemu dengan mata Arthur. Tangan kanannya terangkat. Pistol itu diarahkan ke kepala Arthur.

Beginikah akhirnya? Dia akan mati di tangan penegak— _apakah Alfred nama aslinya_? Bahkan pistolnya masih terisi penuh. Dia belum sempat, dan tidak berani menggunakannya. Arthur ingin memejamkan mata, tapi tidak bisa. Ia terus memandang nanar pada benda yang akan segera mengakhiri hidupnya.

 _Jadi dia seorang proxy, eh?_

 _DOR!_

Arthur tersentak. Tapi tembakannya tidak pernah kena. Darah yang memuncrat hingga mengotori wajah dan rambutnya bukan darahnya. Cobb yang terbaring di sampingnya mengejang. Kepalanya hancur. Arthur harus memberi tepuk tangan pada dirinya sendiri karena belum berteriak sampai saat ini. Ia terlalu terguncang. Ini bahkan jauh lebih buruk dibanding menyaksikan mayat anak kecil itu terbaring di atas rerumputan.

Tangan Alfred masih terangkat. Kali ini dia tidak mungkin selamat.

"Tunggu dulu, Jones." Ivan mengangkat tangan kanannya, mendesak Alfred untuk menurunkan tangannya. "Ini sama sekali tidak menarik. Tidak seperti yang aku harapkan. Aku datang untuk _berburu_ manusia, bukan latihan tembak seperti ini, _da_."

Alfred menggeram. Tangan kirinya masih memegangi telinganya yang berdarah.

" _Ugh,_ aku tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan, Braginski. Tapi aku harus segera ke rumah sakit sebelum telingaku putus."

"Kalau begitu kau pulanglah dulu. Biar aku bermain sebentar lagi." Sepasang mata ungunya mengerling. "Lari, Kirkland. Nanti aku akan mengejarmu, _da_."

Sebuah tembakan dilepaskan di dekat kakinya. Kali ini Arthur memekik kaget. Dia ingin lari, tapi tidak sanggup. Dia terlalu takut. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Otot-ototnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Tulang-tulangnya berubah menjadi jeli. Tapi kalau pun dia lari, tetap saja dia tidak akan selamat. Mana mungkin dia menang melawan kedua proxy ini. Di mana proxy yang ketiga? Mungkin dia juga tengah menuju kemari.

"Braginski—"

"Lari, kubilang!" Tembakan kedua segera dilepaskan.

 _DOR!_

Pistol Ivan terpental. Pria itu mengutuk dalam bahasa Rusia.

"Kirkland, cepat lari!" Arthur menoleh. Adams muncul sambil mengacungkan pistol.

Mungkin dia masih bisa selamat. Masih ada Adams. Pistolnya masih penuh. Anggota tubuhnya masih lengkap; ia masih bisa berlari. Dia tidak akan berakhir mati di tangan penegak; ia tidak bersalah. Itu hanya kecelakaan. Dia tidak bersalah, _damnit_!

Sebelum bangkit Arthur melepaskan tembakan, menggores kaki Ivan, tapi cukup untuk membuat pria itu terkejut dan terjatuh. Tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhnya dapat digerakkan lagi. Seakan-akan saat pelatuk pistolnya ditarik, pelatuk dalam dirinya juga ikut terpicu.

Ia berebut bangkit. Hampir terpeleset, tapi tetap bangkit dan berlari ke arah Adams. Pria itu membidik lagi. Ivan dan Alfred merunduk untuk melindungi diri.

"Hah, menarik sekali!" Ivan mengambil pistolnya yang jatuh lalu bangkit berdiri.

Alfred tidak langsung mengejar Arthur dan Adams, atau melepaskan tembakan ke arah mereka. Dia sedikit terkejut karena masih ada _bodyguard_ yang hidup. Apa saja yang dilakukan Antonio? Jangan-jangan pria itu mati.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Kau bilang mau ke rumah sakit, _da_."

Alfred mendecakkan lidah. Ia memungut pistol milik salah satu _bodyguard_ Arthur dan memeriksa isinya. Masih cukup banyak.

"Kalau tadi kita langsung membunuhnya, aku bisa pulang dengan tenang, bodoh."

Ivan menyeringai. "Kau belum mengerti juga, Jones. Ini bagian yang paling menyenangkan, _da_. Perburuan yang sesungguhnya."

* * *

"Tunggu di sini. Kita akan menyerang mereka tiba-tiba."

Arthur dan Adams bersembunyi di samping pondok. Menunggu kedua proxy datang mengejar. Mereka tidak mungkin kucing-kucingan hingga waktu penegakan usai. Sudah jelas dua proxy itu lebih unggul. Tapi kalau beruntung, mungkin mereka bisa melumpuhkan salah satu proxy. Bagaimana pun juga Alfred dan Ivan terluka cukup parah, harusnya mereka mulai melemah. Arthur sedikit terkejut karena Adams tidak mengalami luka serius. Mungkin dia berhasil membunuh proxy yang ia kejar tadi. Arthur jadi menyesal karena tembakannya hanya menyerempet kaki Ivan. Harusnya dia mencoba membidik lagi. Tapi Alfred ada di sana. Dengan sekali tembak, dia pasti sudah mati di tangan pria Amerika itu.

Tapi kenapa Alfred tidak menembak? ( _Apakah Alfred nama aslinya?_ )

Adams melongok ke jalan. Menyaksikan Ivan berjalan santai dengan langkah timpang. Penegak itu terlalu percaya diri. Adams melompat keluar dan melancarkan tembakan, meleset. Dia segera kembali bersembunyi. Tapi Ivan tidak segera melepaskan tembakan susulan.

"Lari!" Adams mendorong punggung Arthur. Kalau jaraknya sudah terlalu dekat, jelas mereka yang akan kalah. Adams melepaskan tembakan sekali lagi, berhasil dihindari oleh Ivan. Tapi di mana Alfred?

Tiba-tiba Adams ambruk. Sebuah tembakan mengenai dadanya. Alfred menampakkan diri dari balik tembok rumah. Tangannya dalam posisi siaga.

" _Ggh—_ "

Tanpa pikir panjang Arthur menarik pelatuk. Tapi Alfred lebih dulu menghindar, kembali bersembunyi. Ia berbelok ke samping dan terus berlari. Sekarang tinggal dia sendiri dan dua proxy sialan itu.

 _Bodyguard_ profesional _my ass_! Dia ingin berteriak frustrasi, tapi menahan diri. Dia baru akan menentukan arah tiba-tiba sebuah tembakan mengenai kaki kirinya, langsung membuatnya terjatuh. Ia mengerang kesakitan. Arthur membalikkan badan dengan tangan kanan bersiaga. Ivan mendekat dengan seringaian menyeramkan. Arthur menembak, tapi tangannya tidak stabil. Meleset dan mengenai pohon.

Pria Rusia itu masih melangkah dengan tenang. Pistolnya tetap terarah kepada Arthur. Ia menembak lagi. Arthur berhasil menghindar dengan berguling ke kiri. Ia menyeret tubuhnya mundur. Berniat untuk bangkit, tapi kakinya sakit sekali.

"Larimu kurang cepat, Kirkland." Tembakan yang ketiga mengenai pundak kanannya. Arthur memekik, pistolnya terlempar. Ivan semakin dekat, hingga kemudian berdiri tepat di depannya.

Arthur menelan ludah. Dia sudah tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana. Dia tidak punya senjata. Hidupnya akan segera berakhir. Tapi setidaknya dia sudah berusaha. Dia sempat mengenai Ivan, kan? Pistolnya tidak lagi penuh. Ini tidak sia-sia.

"Kau tahu, matamu indah sekali. Mungkin aku akan mengoleksinya. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Ujung pistol yang terasa panas ditempelkan ke dahinya. Arthur dibuat mendongakkan kepala. "Hmm, tapi aku akan mengambilnya nanti. Setelah kau membasahinya dengan air mata yang banyak."

Ivan menendang pundak kanan Arthur. Ia terdorong jatuh dan menjerit kesakitan. Kaki bersepatu boots itu belum beralih, malah menekannya lebih kuat.

"Ayo menangis. Jangan malu-malu."

Pistol Ivan kembali terarah kepadanya. Kali ini ditembakkan menggores pinggang Arthur. Pria itu menikmati setiap detik dan setiap erangan yang keluar dari mulut Arthur. Seringaiannya semakin lebar. Mata ungunya berkilat-kilat.

 _DOR!_

Pistol Ivan terlempar ke samping. Ia menoleh. Alfred muncul dengan mengacungkan senjatanya. Kening Ivan berkerut. Dia mengangkat kakinya dari pundak Arthur dan mendekat kepada Alfred.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jones?"

Kesempatan itu Arthur gunakan untuk bangkit duduk. Ia memegangi pundaknya yang begitu nyeri. Pinggangnya juga sakit, tapi sepertinya hanya tergores. Tidak sesakit pundaknya.

" _Apa yang aku lakukan_? Apa yang _KAU_ lakukan?! Kau tidak perlu menyiksa target seperti itu. Bunuh saja langsung. Kenapa kau membuang-buang waktu?"

Ivan mendengus. "Kau keberatan? Padahal biasanya kau diam saja. Kenapa? Kau mengenal Kirkland ini? Oh, aku yakin kau lebih dari sekedar _mengenalnya_! Sikapmu aneh sejak Natalya memperlihatkan fotonya."

Alfred menggertakkan giginya. "Kau—"

Terdengar suara tembakan. Menyasar bahu kiri Ivan. Pria Rusia itu menggeram. Dengan cepat ia merebut pistol dari tangan Alfred dan berbalik, langsung menarik pelatuk.

"Kau diam dulu, brengsek!" Arthur memekik. Tembakan Ivan meleset mengenai lengannya, tapi tetap saja sakit. "Aku akan berurusan denganmu nanti, setelah aku—"

Alfred menendang punggung Ivan dengan keras. Menjatuhkan Ivan, lalu menahannya dengan satu kaki. "Kau tidak pantas menjadi penegak, Braginski. Carilah pekerjaan lain!" Alfred merunduk dan memungut pistolnya. "Lari, Kirkland! Aku tidak mau melihatmu mukamu yang menyedihkan."

Dia ingin bertanya kenapa Alfred juga tidak langsung membunuhnya. Apakah dia berniat menyiksanya dulu seperti yang dilakukan Ivan? Tapi dia bahkan tidak lagi mengacungkan pistol ke arahnya. Sebenarnya apa tugas seorang penegak? Kenapa Alfred tidak membunuhnya saat ada kesempatan?

Arthur ingin bertanya, tapi dia merasa nyawanya lebih penting daripada jawaban dari Alfred. Pria Amerika itu seorang _proxy_ , tidak lebih. Dia bukan siapa-siapa Arthur. Arthur tidak perlu memikirkannya.

Saat ia mulai berlari terdengar suara tembakan. Bukan ke arahnya. Bukan ditujukan kepadanya. Arthur menghentikan larinya dan menoleh ke belakang. Alfred dan Ivan bergulingan berebut pistol. Ivan berakhir di atas. Ia mengayunkan kepalan tangannya dan memukul Alfred dengan keras, mematahkan hidungnya.

"Bodoh. Kau yang tidak pantas menjadi penegak! Kau tidak bisa bersikap profesional!" Ivan melancarkan pukulan demi pukulan kepada Alfred yang masih tidak berdaya akibat bogem mentah yang ia terima.

Arthur tercengang. Harusnya dia segera lari dan bersembunyi. Lagipula hari mulai gelap. Waktu penegakan tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Tapi kalau Ivan masih hidup, percuma saja. Pria itu akan menemukannya dan membunuhnya.

Dalam penegakan, sembunyi bukan pilihan. Kau harus melawan hingga titik darah penghabisan.

Arthur menelan ludah. Ia berbalik arah dan berlari mendekat ke tempat yang tadi, ke arah dua proxy yang sibuk berkelahi sendiri. Begitu jaraknya sudah dekat, Arthur mengacungkan pistol. Tidak peduli tangannya berdenyut nyeri. Ini jauh lebih penting. Ini pertaruhan antara hidup dan mati.

Tembakannya mengenai selangka Ivan. Pria itu terpental ke belakang.

Kepercayaan diri Arthur meningkat. Mungkin dia bisa menyingkirkan pria Rusia itu. Dia melangkah mendekat. Tidak sedikit pun menurunkan tangannya. Tidak peduli denyut konstan yang terus membuat alisnya mengernyit.

"…brengsek." Ivan bangkit dan mendengus tertawa.

Arthur melepaskan tembakan. Tidak kena. Ia baru bersiap akan menarik pelatuk lagi saat terdengar bunyi tembakan. Tapi seperti tadi, tembakannya tidak pernah mengenai Arthur. Sepasang mata emeraldnya membulat tidak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jones?! Hei—ugh!"

Alfred roboh, membawa serta Ivan bersamanya. Ivan berusaha membebaskan diri dengan mendorong Alfred ke samping. Tapi sebelum pria itu seutuhnya lepas, Arthur sudah mendekat dan menembak, mengenai lengan kanan Ivan. Pria itu menggeram. Mata ungunya berkilat-kilat penuh kebencian.

Arthur melancarkan tembakan lagi. Kali ini dia telah mengunci targetnya dengan mantap. Ivan terbanting dengan sisi kepala hancur. Sepasang mata emeraldnya mengerjap. Cairan lambungnya naik. Arthur menutup mulut dengan tangan kiri.

"Ah—" Alfred berguling hingga telentang. Ia memegangi perutnya dan batuk darah.

Dua pasang mata mereka bertemu. Manik biru itu tak lagi tampak cemerlang. Ada kabut tebal yang menutupinya. Pria Amerika itu hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Tapi sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas.

"Heh…—kau hebat juga…"

Arthur mengarahkan pistolnya kepada Alfred. Pria itu hanya tersenyum, ekspresi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ketakutan sedikit pun. Arthur menggertakkan giginya. Ia menutup kedua matanya erat-erat dan menarik pelatuk.

—tapi tidak terdengar bunyi tembakan.

Alfred tertawa tertahan. "Pelurumu— _uhuk!_ " Ia kembali batuk-batuk. Mulutnya sudah berlumuran darah. Arthur membuang pistolnya ke samping dan menjatuhkan diri. Ia melirik ke arah Alfred. Sedikit khawatir dengan kondisinya, tapi ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya.

Arthur mendecakkan lidah. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan merogoh saku Alfred, mengeluarkan ponsel dan membuat panggilan.

"Jadi namamu bukan _Williams_ , huh?" Ia mencibir, menempelkan ponsel di telinga kiri. "Apa _Alfred_ juga nama palsu? Kau— _ah,_ halo? Aku butuh ambulans—"

Alfred hanya tersenyum. Bahkan setelah kedua matanya terpejam ia tetap tersenyum

* * *

"Mereka tidak berguna. Sebaiknya kau meminta agensi mengembalikan semua uang yang telah kau bayarkan."

Allistor membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi menutupnya lagi karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ludwig yang berdiri di dekat pintu juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa dari tadi.

"Buktinya mereka semua mati. _Bodyguard_ profesional _my ass_. Aku yang menyingkirkan proxy Rusia brengsek itu. Aku sendiri!"

Allistor menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Dia memang mengharapkan telepon dari rumah sakit, tapi tidak menyangka mereka menelepon untuk mengabarkan kondisi adiknya. Dia kira dirinya langsung diminta mengurusi administrasi untuk perawatan jenazah dan masalah pemakaman. Tidak menyangka adiknya selamat. Bukannya dia tidak bersyukur, tapi dia dibuat sangat terkejut saat mengetahui kelima _bodyguard_ yang ia sewa telah tewas. Meski Arthur menganggap mereka tidak berguna, Allistor tetap menganggap kelima orang itu telah mengorbankan nyawanya hingga Arthur bisa selamat.

Adiknya memang terluka, tapi lukanya tidak membahayakan nyawa. Allistor benar-benar tidak menyangka. Padahal dia sudah bersiap-siap menghubungi berbagai pihak untuk menyiapkan pemakaman.

"Tapi dua proxy yang lain selamat, meski dengan luka parah. Dan aku dengar kau dilarikan ke rumah sakit bersama dengan satu proxy yang sekarat. Kenapa kau tidak menyingkirkannya juga?"

Arthur tidak langsung menjawab. Ia pura-pura memperhatikan gelang identitas pasien yang ia pakai. Allistor tidak berniat untuk memaksanya. Bagaimana pun juga, adiknya baru melalui penegakan. Bukan tidak mungkin dia mengalami trauma. Ia hanya sedikit heran karena menurut petugas, Arthur diselamatkan bersama-sama dengan seorang proxy. Padahal di sana masih ada pistol yang ada isinya. Kenapa Arthur tidak membunuh proxy itu sekalian?

"Dia… Aku bukan seorang pembunuh." Allistor menoleh. Terus memperhatikan adiknya dengan sepasang mata emerald yang penuh perhitungan. "Aku tidak akan menyerang seseorang yang tidak menyerangku. Karena aku bukan pembunuh."

Allistor menggumam.

"Baiklah. Masih ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus. Kau istirahat saja. Jangan memaksakan diri. Kau kuizinkan libur sampai benar-benar pulih." Ia mengacak rambut Arthur pelan, lalu berbalik untuk pergi. Dia sudah membuka pintu saat teriakan Arthur menghentikannya.

"Hei! Tapi aku tetap dibayar, kan?"

Allistor menoleh. Memicingkan mata. "Setelah puluhan ribu dollar yang kuhabiskan untuk menyewa _bodyguard_? Jangan mimpi, Arthur. Kau berhutang pada perusahaan. Hutang besar!"

"Kau—! Tapi mereka tidak berguna! Mereka mati dan aku terluka!"

Dia menutup pintu di belakangnya sambil tersenyum samar. Anak bodoh.

* * *

 _Beberapa hari kemudian._

Hari ini Arthur sudah diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Allistor menghubunginya tadi pagi dan memaksanya langsung masuk kantor kalau memungkinkan. ' _Jangan memaksakan diri'_ _my ass_. Kakaknya memang seorang diktator yang kejam. Mungkin kalau harus mengalami tindak penegakan, Allistor akan bersikap seperti Ivan dan menyiksa semua proxy sebelum membunuh mereka. Situasi bisa berbalik. Karena kakaknya adalah seorang _predator_ , bukan mangsa.

Arthur sudah pulih seutuhnya. Pundaknya masih sedikit nyeri, tapi hanya denyutan tidak nyaman sesekali. Bukan sesuatu yang mengganggu. Meskipun demikian tentu saja dia tidak akan langsung ke kantor setelah ini. Enak saja. Dia nyaris mati. Dia berhak mendapatkan liburan panjang dan tetap mendapat gaji!

Pesuruh kakaknya sudah turun untuk memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam mobil, dan menunggu di depan rumah sakit. Arthur melangkah melalui koridor yang sepi. Langkahnya sedikit timpang. Dia tidak langsung masuk lift dan turun, melainkan berhenti di depan pintu sebuah kamar rawat inap. Dia beberapa kali _ingin_ mengunjunginya, tapi tidak pernah sampai hati untuk masuk ke dalam.

Arthur menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu, lalu masuk. Pria yang duduk di atas tempat tidur menoleh ke arahnya. Dia terlihat heran, tapi kemudian senyumannya mengembang. Arthur merasa ada tali kapal yang mengikat dadanya; begitu sesak.

"Hei." Suaranya terdengar agak parau.

Arthur melangkah mendekat tanpa tergesa. Sedikit menyeret kaki, hingga berdiri tepat di depan tempat tidur.

"Kau terlihat sehat." Alfred berujar. Masih sambil tersenyum.

Arthur mengerutkan hidung. "Kau juga tidak buruk— _Jones._ " Alfred tertawa dan mengulurkan tangan besarnya. Arthur memandanginya dengan heran.

"Aku Alfred F. Jones. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Arthur memicingkan mata. Ia memandangi tangan Alfred, lalu berganti menatap mata birunya yang cemerlang. Kehidupan telah kembali mengisi manik itu. Dia masih terlihat menakjubkan seperti saat mereka pertama bertemu. Tidak kurang, bahkan _lebih_.

"Err… tanganku mulai pegal, kau tahu?"

Dia mendengus. Menerima jabat tangan Alfred dan meremasnya. Alfred berjengit, kelihatannya pria itu masih lemas. Hah, _rasakan_!

"Arthur Kirkland. Ingat baik-baik nama orang yang _nyaris membunuhmu_ , Tuan Jones."

Alfred menahan tawa. Sepasang mata birunya bercahaya.

"Tentu, _Artie_."

Dan Arthur mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya hingga Alfred memekik kesakitan.

 **The End**

* * *

Bukan cuma groupband KPOP yang bisa _comeback_ , saya juga bisa _comeback_. Yeah! *digampar bolak-balik* Maaf karena saya sempat berpindah hati dan terpikir untuk _mengakhiri semuanya_ , tapi nyatanya saya jatuh cinta lagi dengan USUK. Semoga cerita USUK yang itu *nunjuk-nunjuk* bisa segera diteruskan dan ditamatkan orz orz orz

Settingan cerita ini berdasarkan _Freesia_ karangan Jiro Matsumoto. Yang pernah membaca pasti paham. Yang belum baca, saya nggak akan rekomendasi baca. Tapi kalau kuat sih silakan… *kabur* Saat nulis ini, entah kenapa saya selalu berpikir Alfred dan Ivan penjahatnya. Padahal di sini posisi mereka sebagai penegak (enforcer). Oiya, Antonio selamat kok, dan saya minta maaf karena sudah _membunuh_ Ivan orz orz orz

(1) _A piece of ass_ itu nama minuman. Beneran! ._.

(2) _The Star-Spangled Banner (Rock Version) by_ Great Things to Buy. Bisa ditonton di yutub.


End file.
